


The Blue Paladin

by Mini_Life_Guard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air element!Shiro, Allura sass, But Shiro is team dad, Coran is Lance's Father figure, Cringe, Don't kill me plz, Fire element!Keith, Green Lion, I understand your pain, Keith ain't got nothing on Lance, Lance is baller, Lance knows Guitar, Lance may have a mask, Lance speaks Spanish, Langst, May have cussing involved, No one else knows of Lance's Guitar skillz, Plant element!Pidge, Rock element!Hunk, Secrets, Slight Klance - Freeform, Superheros, Water element!Lance, black lion - Freeform, lance ain't got no fam, red lion - Freeform, super powers, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Life_Guard/pseuds/Mini_Life_Guard
Summary: Lance has a superpower(s). He has joined up with the new group of superheros also known as Voltron. Lance has been alone for 6 years, and no one knows (except Pidge). Lance's Father and brother were killed in front of him at age 10. But, Lance keeps a smile on his face for the team. The teams needs him right? He's the only one that can control all three forms of water. So he must be important.Little does Lance know that something lays deep within him. Everyone tries to play off that he could be a demon without him knowing. But, Lance takes notice. He keeps his ears open around his team because he knows they're hiding something from him. But, the only thing he hears is...The Spirit Of Tankaki.I'm so sorry for that lame ass summary.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...for this chapter it's pretty long. But just to letcha know that my phone messed up On me so you are gonna see some sentences to the far right hand side. So super sorry about that

I awoke in a cold sweat.

     My dream/nightmare, was a memory from long ago. I shifted my body to face the end of my bed and stared at my feet. I haven’t had a dream like that since six years ago, so why are they starting up again now. I slowly moved my head upwards to face my alarm that seemingly hasn’t gone off yet. The neon red 5:10 answers my question. I still have two more hours till school. I inwardly groan, I could’ve slept longer. But, I guess that’s how my life works.

     I stumble out of my room to get some cereal from the cabinet. The floor of my shack creaks and groans as I saunter down my hallway into what people would call a“pig's stye”. My kitchen was the size of a bathroom, and dirty as well. I couldn’t afford any other place with a bigger kitchen or at least a nicer one, considering being a lifeguard doesn’t pay that much. I saunter over to my wooden cabinet that holds all the breakfast food, and grab the box of cereal, and a gallon of milk. I pour the milk into my bowl, and put the rest of it in the fridge. I go and lean up against my makeshift counter. I slowly eat my cereal trying, but failing, not to remember the dream I had just moments ago.

      I was ten when it happened. Ten years old. To young to see what lay before my eyes. To see my father dead, as well as my brother, on the floor. It seemed like moments ago, we were happy. And now all that is left is two dead bodies and a lonely boy, on my birthday of all days . See, My Father, Andrew, and my brother, Tyson and I were eating at the table. Today, was my birthday, so I got invite my best friend over, his name was Keith.

      Keith had a black haired, mullet, with purple eyes. He was an orphan, But he ran away, With my help, from the orphanage. He now lives in a makeshift house in the woods. Keith had a very, bad temper. If you pushed him over the edge, his anger would feel like you’ve been thrown into a fire, trust me I know better than anybody. Of course, my brother and father never knew about this, and I want to keep it that way. We all were listening to my brother and father’s stories of the war when the doorbell rang.

     “I'll get it,” Andrew stated while he was getting up to answer the door. Me and Keith heard chattering, but since we weren’t close enough we had no idea what they were talking about. “ Keith! Lance! You have a visitor that wants to say something to both you boys.” Andrew exclaimed in a happy tone. Whatever this mystery person said it must’ve been a praise. As Keith and I waddled up to the door, we saw a woman. This woman had long white hair, yellow eyes and a hunched back. This made me think she was elderly. But by the looks of here, I had a bad feeling about this. “Aww...Aren’t you two boys just so adorable, Perfect for my little experiment.” She spoke. Then a blue flame came out of her hand and shot right at me. I heard the shouts of my father and Tyson as I fell to the ground. I felt dizzy, and I saw black spots filling my vision. The last things I saw were my brother and father getting the guns while the woman shot a red flame directly at Keith.

      My alarm pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my cereal and sighed, I saw that the milk was starting to splash up and down with the movements of my hands. I groaned, Why do I have to have liquid abilities! It’s ruining my breakfast. I thought. I totally forgot about my alarm clock, so I stumble to shut it off. I looked at the red numbers again. 7:00. I was going to be late if I don’t hurry up. I quickly got dressed and pulled on my father’s army jacket as well as my brother’s dog tags. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure my hair was parted the way I like it. “Happy Birthday Lance McClain,” I said as I looked at myself smiling sadly. I run out the door, humming Happy Birthday, and making my way to my High school.

`````````

      As soon as I get there, I’m greeted by a hug from Harun, my new best friend since five years ago. Keith slowly grew away, and became my rival. I don’t know what I did wrong to cause him not to be my friends anymore, but it hurt me hard. For a year, before Harun, I was in a daze. Not knowing or caring what happened to me. I progressively got skinnier, my immune system also got destroyed as well, so I was always getting sick. But, that all change when Harun came along.

    “Lancelot! What took ya so long, I was waiting for hours for my knight in shining armour to come to rescue me from the savage monster of boredom.” Harun said dramatically. Harun Hokule’a was a Hawaiian boy, with dark brown hair. He has a stocky build and he might seem intimidating, but when you get to know him, he’s about as scary as a kitten. “Hunk, my main Man!” I exclaimed. I came up with that nickname a long time ago when these two kids were picking on him. They said he was fat, and chubby. But, I said that he was like a hunk, and that made them shut up. Of course, Hunk and I laughed, because I usually speak before I think, but the nickname just kinda stuck.

    Hunk just gave a lopsided grin just as the bell rang. “Oops, I forgot to get my books from my locker, guess I will have to go without.” I scolded myself silently, all the teachers are either gonna let me off the hook, or totally go crazy ‘cause I forgot one book. I looked up at Hunk, and he was smiling? Why was he smiling. I looked at him confused as we started walking towards our class room, since we have the same schedule. When we reached the classroom I’ve had enough of his games. “Hunk why are you smiling? It’s making me intrigued.” I grumbled. He just smiled more. Then he finally spoke.

    “Well, I kinda, got into your locker and brought your books with me. Considering that I didn’t think you were going to make it in time to get your books, so I got them for you” He rambled. As he spoke I smiled, realizing how nice Hunk is. “Thank you Harun, that means a lot.” said smiling. He looked at me embarrassed because I used his real name, or because I only use his real name when I’m serious.

     “Yea, No problem man.” Hunk said while reaching for my books. Once he gave me my books, we sat down and watched as the other kids poured into the classroom. I made some small talk with another peer, Katie Holt, When the teacher came in. His name was Tashaki Shirogane, we liked to call him Shiro for short.

    “Alright! Alright, settle down class. Today will be the day you get new seats. If you have any objections, please state them calmly and quietly. Only then will they be thought over, Thank you” Shiro stated politely. After everyone was seated, there was only one left. Me. But there were two seats open. One by Hunk, and one by Keith. I prayed that Shiro wouldn't put me beside him. We would start a fight that would be worse than death. “Okay, Lance McClain,” Oh no “You shall be beside..” Please, please, please “Keith Kogane”. Great. During the whole period, which lasted till lunch, I was stuck by Kogane. It wasn’t that bad. He just kinda ignored me till the very last second of class when he whispered in my ear. “Meet me behind the school, Okay.” Then the bell rang and he took off like a rabbit, away from the classroom.

     I met him outside of school. He was leaning up against the wall so I walked up casually to him and asked him the question that was on my mind for six long years. “Why?” I said. He looked at me confused. “Why aren’t you my friend, what did I do to you?” Keith looked shocked at my words but said something I wasn’t expecting. “I was trying to protect you” It was my turn to look confused, “What?” I asked. “Just, let me show you.” I then saw something I wouldn't forget. In the palm of Keith’s hand, was a flame. “See, I couldn’t control it before, but I can now. I just wanted to tell you the reason I have been so distant.” I looked at him and smiled. “Buddy you’re not alone,” I stated. I then forced some water in both of my palms. He looked at me in pure shock. “You have it too!?” He asked me, I just nodded. Then me, being the show-off that I am, turned the water into ice. He just looked amazed. But, he asked me a question that would change my life. “Do you want to be a superhero, with the team I’m in?”I thought it over. It would be cool to be a superhero, especially with Keith. But, if something happens what will Hunk think. What should I do? This decision could change my life. “Well?” Keith asked “Yes.”I said. Keith smiled. “Welcome to the team, Blue paladin.”


	2. The Stalkers

No matter what anyone says, Today was great. I finally found out why Keith has been so distant the past five years. I’m also glad that he apologized. It’s kinda hard for Keith to apologize to some people because he always thinks he’s right. So it’s kind of an honor to be the one to get an apology, from _Keith_ of all people.

 

At lunch Keith explained to me that I would know some of the people in his group. His group is called _Voltron_ , there are five paladins. Green, Yellow, Red, Blue, and Black. When all five of these paladins come together, they summon their vehicles. They won’t tell me what these vehicles look, or sound like, but all I know is you don’t choose them, choose _you_ , . It’s been five years since the team first started, and all of them have their vehicles. Keith won’t tell me who the others are in the group, he says it’s a surprise.

 

“First, it was me and the Black Paladin,” Keith explained. “We were together, looking for the others for five years. We found the last two, Green and Yellow, but we could never find Blue.” He pointed at me with his index finger, and I smiled. “See, we couldn’t just pick anyone. We had to pick someone that their li- I mean _Vehicle_ chooses.” Keith almost revealed the _“Vehicle’s”_ name. He was so close to.

But what did he mean by _bond?_ That has me intrigued.

 

“What do you mean by _bond?_ ” I asked. Keith looked at me and smirked.

           “You’ll find out tonight.” He said. I _hate_ it when he does THIS!

“Please tell me Keith, this isn’t _FAIR_ ” I whined he just laughed at me some more.

“I can see why Black thinks you might be the one. You seem just like her type.” He stated while laughing. I just rolled around on the lunch table making a big scene. Keith started to die laughing because of my charade. I wonder what Hunk would think of this right now. Wait, where is Hunk?

 

“Keith. Where is Harun?” I asked concerned. Keith’s laughter died down.

“Who?” He asked. That’s right, no one but me _actually_ remembers his name.

“ _Hunk_.” I stress. Keith looks at me with moment of realization.

“Oh! Hunk, went home sick today. I saw him in the office.

“Oh Okay,” I can see through that lie though, Hunk _never_ gets sick. _Ever_.

 

When we finished school, Keith and I exchanged numbers. Even though Keith laughed at my flip phone, I still was happy to have my friend back. I walked down the road where my shack is. I couldn’t help but feel like someone was following me. I did my best to ignore it, and kept trudging along. I made it to my shack in good time. I sigh as I look at it’s exterior. See, this is literally a shack I made by myself. I payed a landlord to let me have a 10 yd by 15 yd rectangular space, and I used that space to build my shack. Also my shack comes with a bonus, it's right by the water. Behind my shack, there is a large lake. It's very helpful when I want to take my frustration out at _3:10_ in the morning.

 

So I step inside, but I hear a gasp behind me. I look behind me to see no one. Must be my imagination. I step inside and take off my shoes. I slowly step into my room, and look at my bed. I really want to sleep, I have had a really emotional day. But, I have to go see _Voltron_ tonight. Yay! I’m so excited, not. I decide that I need some water from the lake so I can take a shower. See, if you didn't have water powers, like me, you’d look like a wild man in my living conditions. But since I have aqua abilities _and_ I _have_ been doing this for a while, I look like an average human being with a family. But, whatever.

 

I make my way over to my bucket that I use for drinking water. Then, I trudge over to the lake. I look around to make sure I'm not being watched, considering this is _probably_ illegal. I still feel eyes on me, but I ignore it. I force some of the water from the lake into the air. I then make some weird movements with the water, because it's fun to play with it. So then, I decide I should play with this more. I decide that I want to play Avatar.

 

I pretend to be a waterbender, but for some reason everytime I bend water, it glows. I guess it's just because of my _abilities_. I laugh as I make some cool looking shapes. I then raise the water into the air, making it swirl downwards towards me. I am then inside a swirl of water. This is the way I clean myself without getting my clothes wet, it's very useful. I smile, feeling refreshed, and force the water into the lake once again and look at the sky. So many stars.

 

I start walking towards the water. If anyone saw me do this, they'd be amazed. I start to walk across the water as I look at the stars. Then I look at the water, and of course, I'm making it glow. I sigh as I look at  the silhouettes of the fish as the swim beneath my feet. I smile down at them, as they seem to ignore the glowing blue water that’s around them. I laugh, I haven’t had this much fun since a few months ago.

 

I will the water to push me higher, so that I’m above the trees, and looking out over the city. I sigh, the city always looks so beautiful at night. I glance down at my feet and gasp. My whole body was glowing a faint blue. It was like I was covered in some kind of blue aura. I then will the water to take me back down to the regular lake level. I look into the water, to see my reflection looking back at me, but something was _off_ . As I looked at myself, I saw the blue aura. But instead of it just following my bodyline, it traveled in weird patterns down my face. At first it just looked like cheetah marks, that were by my eyes, but then as I looked closer it was more than that. My eyes were glowing. Neon blue irises stare back at me as I look at myself closer. What looked like tear marks running down my face, were neon blue lines that traveled down my face, around my neck, and under my shirt. I just stare in awe as I look at my glowing figure. I _really_ did look like the Avatar.

 

I hear twigs nap. I turn around so fast that I think I might’ve had whiplash. I saw nothing in the place of the noise. Now I _know_ someone was following me, I just don’t hear the same sounds continuously over the period of three hours. I was about to confront my so called _stalker_ when I realized that my body stopped glowing. I looked around myself to see if there was anything left, there was nothing anywhere I looked. I guess it was like a dream. I sigh, and I grab the bucket. Realizing the bucket didn’t have water in it, I walk back over to the lake, bend some water into the bucket, and then I purify it.

 

After, I make it back into the house I look at my clock. _9:30_ PM. Well, I guess I have to go to the spot Keith told me to be at. I walk out of my house and make my way down the gravel road. I see out of the corner of my eye a few figures in the trees. I can just make out their body builds before they disappear. One has a stocky build, he seems to work out a lot. Another, kinda looks like the body build of Harun, One has the body build of someone like Keith, and the smallest looks like a 14 year old girl. I chuckle at their lame hiding skills, I mean even a four year old could see them. “You guys tried hard y’know,” I shouted at the forest “But, not well enough. I will play your game you four silhouettes of the night, but I will find out who you are.

 

I heard a couple whispers and movements, but I didn’t care at the moment. I had somewhere to be. So I walked down the gravel road, making sure no one followed me.

 

But, I felt like I forgot something. 


	3. Voltron

I finally made it to the place Keith wanted me to meet him. It was a weird place, but just as beautiful. See, I was at a place that had a waterfall and that waterfall flowed into a lake. I don’t know  _ why  _ Keith wanted to come here, because he hates water which is offensive, but I just loved how all the beauty was filling up my senses. 

 

As I walked closer to the waterfall I heard voices. As I reached closer I could make out what they were saying.

“What, could that be possible?” A deep voice asked.

“Yea, how could  _ he  _ be the chosen one? And besides, if  _ he’s _ the chosen one, then doesn’t he have... _ it... _ trapped inside of him?” A feminine voice asked. Wait who are they talking about. 

“Well, has he been  _ really _ mad before Yellow, I mean you are his guardian.”

“Of course I have been Black. I have been by him ever since Alurra assigned him to be five years ago, and he hasn’t gotten really mad once. I mean, yeah he will have temper tantrums here and there but nothing too serious,  _ nothing _ to  _ dangerous. _ ” Wait, That was definitely Hunk’s voice. I reel back away from my position. They couldn’t be talking about  _ me _ could they? No, there is no way,  _ no way _ that it was me. For one, It could  _ not  _ be Hunk, but then again,  _ if _ it is Hunk, then he’s probably talking about his baby sitting job. Yeah.

 

I got up and made my way over to the waterfall. There must be a base behind the waterfall. I creep closer to the waterfall when I feel a  _ hand _ rest upon my shoulder. I jump forward falling into the water. I swim back up to the top, to see Keith laughing hysterically at my actions. “Keith! You scared me!” I yelled at him. “No, like I didn’t know that,” he stated sarcastically. “Shut up, Mullet” I say. 

 

“Can you please tell me where this  _ secret _ base is?” I asked politely.

“Of course,” Then Keith waltzed up to the side of the waterfall, and touched to stone supporting it. The stone turned red as Keith let his fire travel to his fingertips and touch the five “secret” holes in the side of the stone. I just stared in awe as the waterfall parted to see a cave behind the water. “After you,” he bowed his hand like I was a princess. “Real cute.” I say with a snarky voice. I hear him chuckle as I walk into the dark abyss.

As we walk slower and slower into the darkness, I couldn’t help but feel  _ calm _ . I don’t know  _ why _ but I feel like I have been here before. The déjà vuu was confusing, but all of that subsided as I made my way farther and  _ farther _ down the long musty corridor. As far as I could see, there was a multi-colored light shining from the end of the tunnel. I could distinctly hear some music playing as I got closer.  _ Are they having a party _ ? I asked myself. By the sounds of it, yep they are having a party. 

 

We finally made it to the party room, just one more turn and we would be in. I start to walk closely up to the corner to peek around the edge, but Keith pushed me out into the open, exposed to what I thought were strangers. I blushed from the unexpected spot light, but recovered quickly.  _ I MUST KEEP THE MASK ON. I JUST MET THEM, THEY CANNOT SEE MY WEAKENED STATE _ ! I shout at myself in my mind as I become more determined. “Hello everyone! Lancelot is here.” I shout sarcastically. I hear a gasp by the food table, and I glance over. And right by the table, unmistakingly, was my best friend, Harun.

 

“L...Lance?” Harun asked, shocked. If you thought he was shocked I wonder what my face looked like. Isn’t this a team for people with  _ powers _ . So doesn’t that mean that,  _ Hunk _ , my  _ bestie _ , my  _ support _ , had powers! W-What?!

 

“Hunk?...WHEN DID YOU GET SUPERPOWERS?!” I screeched. 

“Um...uh...y-you see...um…” Hunk stuttered. I just looked at him and laughed as I saw the embarrassment rise on his cheeks. He looked relieved as I laughed, it seems like when I laugh I make him feel more comfortable. 

“Dude...I want to know what kind of power you have first, THEN you can tell me when you got them.” I made the question easier for Hunk. He smiled gratefully at me and told me of his abilities.

“I can um...control the...Earth.”He stated. I just stared in awe at Hunk. 

“The  _ Earth... _ Like as in the  _ rocks _ ?!” I yelled excitedly. He just gave me his signature grin.

“Yup! You wanna see me do it?” he asked.

“WELL YA I DO!” I shouted. He chuckled, but then I saw a realization cross over his  face. He smiled sheepishly as he looked around the room. I scanned the room only to find Keith, who was trying to hold back his laughter, a man, who kinda  had the body build that looked like one of the stalkers, and a young girl, who ALSO looked like one of the stalkers body builds.  _ Suspicious _ . As I looked closer at the anonymous man, I realized who it was. It was my teacher. Taskaki Shirogane.

 

“No way…” I said, Shiro just stepped out into the spotlight and gave his signature  _ dad _ smile. “Hello Lance. Did you remember to do your homework before you came out here tonight? Your grades have been dropping.” He said in his “dad” like tone.  _ Hmpf...once a teacher always a teacher _ , I thought. “Yes sir.” I said sarcastically. He just gave me annoyed look. I looked over at the young girl and saw someone I’d never  _ ever  _ expect on the entire planet. The nerdiest, smartest, technical genius,  as well as my friend, Pidge. 

“What? How are you a Paladin?” I asked confused. See, me and her kinda know each other pretty well… Like...umm lets see. She is like my sister. I met her one day out on the street. I was beat up in an alley, ‘cause I kinda wanted some bread that was supposedly “not mine”. She patched me up and kept me safe. And ever since we have had a relationship of therapists. If I had a problem, I’d talk to her about it, and if she had one, She'd talk to me about it. We’s keep each other's secrets. So we made a deal one day. I found out she had powers, she found out I had powers. We both agreed that if we were ever together and someone found out of the other’s power, we’d pretend we never knew. Pretty cool idea right?

 

“I could ask you the same thing,  _ you hombre puta _ . She said with a smirk. I also taught her Spanish by the way. “Shut up you _ madre mierda _ .” I said back with a chuckle. She laughed.“I missed you bud,” She said. “Me too,” I said with a grin. She is the  _ only _ one that knows of my father and brother’s death, plus, she was my go too personal store when I needed food and water. She also knows about my so called “Mask” that I “wear”. 

“Yea, we worked on a project together.” I said with a sheepish grin, now it was her time to shine. “Yea, we would have got an A+...but, since someone blew up the project on the turn in date.” She said to add more effect. I looked at her with a hurt expression, even though it was fake, everyone except Pidge, thought it was real. “What! I’m sorry that our “Oh so perfect” water fall made of lava exploded on Mrs. Ramirez's face okay!” I said pouting. Everyone burst into to laughter at Pidge and I’s rant. We all laughed for a while, until something happened. I stopped all conversation as I stumbled in a daze like state over to a hallway. I heard the confused shouts of my comrades as I walked farther and farther away. As I made my way down the hallway, my friends were snapping fingers in my face. Sorry guys, I kinda don’t care about you right now. I walked faster as I saw a door at the end of the hallway. I felt the power coming straight from the door. I finally made it to the door, and opened it. 

 

When I stepped inside...The whole room, as well as my body with their weird marks, 

turned... **_Blue?_ **

 

Then I passed out


	4. The Others ~Keith's view~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to Keith's P.O.V. I from now on will switch Pov's every few chapters s that way you guys can get all the info you need from other sources in the book. Peace Peace.

     I was happy for once. I was actually happy. I saw Lance talking to his “Guardian” Hunk. It seemed everyone had tension off their shoulders seeing Lance act so innocent without knowing the importance he holds among us. I could see Hunk and Shiro’s shoulders relax listening to Lance act like a complete buffoon with Pidge. The only thing that I thought was suspicious was Pidge. She was relaxed even before he came. She kept giving us advice to handle him. It was like she knew him better than Hunk, and Hunk is his Guardian. (A.N; A Guardian in this story is someone who takes care of a person without them knowing. Hunk has always hid in the shadows of school watching over Lance on the account of Shiro’s orders).

     Of course I kinda lied when I said that I was afraid to tell Lance of what I was. I knew he would accept me for being a supernatural being with fire powers. But, Shiro told me, as well as the rest of the team, that we have to prepare for him, considering his condition. It really pissed me off when I found that Shiro was treating Lance like an “It” than an actual person, like he was. Shiro saw him for what lay inside if Lane. I had to have a talk with him about it.Ha...Good times.

     I was pulled from my thoughts as I saw Lance’s eyes glaze over. Oh shit, what does that mean. I didn’t have time to answer my own question as I saw Lance walk towards a hallway that we were told, specifically, not to go down by Shiro.

“Lance” I called out. He acted like I wasn’t there. He kept marching forward in his little daze like state. Pidge even tried snapping in front of his face. I followed him as he walked down the hallway. I saw where he was heading. Crap.

“Guys he’s going towards that room” I stated

“Oh god. He really is The Blue Paladin” Shiro stated with wonder.

"Uh...Guys, You should look at this” Pidge said.

     I looked over at her and immediately knew what she meant. As Lance walked down the hallway, blue lines were slowly appearing. As he got closer to that room, they got brighter. He opened the door. “Lance!” I shouted in a last attempt to bring him back. Of course,it didn’t work. Once Lance walked in, there was a blue light that surrounded all of us. I heard, no more like I felt a roar erupt through the underground castle. As the blue faded away, I looked where Lance had entered. He was...floating. I saw him floating with what looked like blue energy ropes flailing around him. They looked like tails, whipping in irregular patterns, back and forth. I ran up to the entrance only to hit something. Ow. It felt like I hit a wall. But, when I looked up, i saw nothing. I put my hand against the invisible wall and pushed myself up. “Lance. Lance! Dude come on, let us in!” I shouted as I hit the invisible wall with my fists.

“Keith stop, that’s not helping.” Shiro stated in his dad tone. I looked back and glared a him. Pidge walked up.

“He’s right Keith, stay back, I will try to get it open.” Pidge stated in a curious tone. She must really like supernatural occurrences. I stepped back so Pidge had room to work. I had only one thought in my head at that moment.

_“This is bad, **very** bad”_


	5. The Lion

When I woke up, all the blue was gone. I groaned as I positioned myself to sit upright on the interior of this underground mansion. Considering I had no idea what the room looked like as I was daze walking, I took a look around. The interior that I was leaning against was a icy gray with weird markings on the walls. The walls came up into a dome shaped roof that almost looked like the bottom half of an egg. I stared mesmerized at the architecture of this room. It almost seems...ancient. Just then I heard a banging on what seems to be the entrance.

 

I walk over to what seemed like the entrance only to see Pidge banging her fist up against... _ nothing? _ What? Pidge was literally banging up against nothing. I looked at her confused She looked at me in shock and I wondered why, I mean I should be shocked considering she is banging up against nothing. I saw her try and say something, but I couldn’t hear her. I looked at her again confused and she repeated the sentence again.  _ Lance...Open the barrier.  _ She mouthed. What! How a i supposed to open it. It's not like i made it or something. AND I AM NT GOING TO TRY AND DECODE SENTENCES WITH LIP READING. 

 Wait...I have an Idea.

I used some of my ice powers to create some fog on the magical wall of invisibility. 

_ I didn’t make this barrier...So I can't open it. _  I wrote backwards for them to see. They looked at me confused. She held up her index finger to indicate that she would be right back. I saw her walk away and start talking to the rest of our  _ team _ . I saw them talking and by the looks of it, what they’re talking about is  _ very  _ serious. Then, I felt it.

 

The sudden  _ pull _ of power calling me further into the dome shaped room. I slowly walked to the center of the dome and looked around for the power source. The power was so suffocating, I’m surprised I haven’t collapsed yet. I turned towards the exit only to see my friends yelling at me to come back over, but I didn’t listen. I felt a presence underneath me. I looked down only to see a lion symbol glowing a faint blue. I crouched down to touch it and when I did I felt an amazing rush. It felt like a nice breeze flowed through me. It felt like My old home on cost of the ocean. As I enjoyed this I didn’t know that the floor give out underneath me. Then I fell.

 

    As I fell farther and farther down the abyss, I started to see blue lines appear in the rocks. I grew curious, but there was no time for curious since I'm falling to my death. 

 

    I scream as I fall getting closer and closer to what looks like the bottom. I scream louder as I get closer to the bottom. Then, the  _ floor _ opens up to reveal a lot of blue again. I plunge into the now blue opening that was sure to kill me a while ago. 

 

    All of a sudden gravity seems to... _ stop _ . I start to float around inside the blue substance. For some odd reason I feel calm. I feel a sense of familiarity, as I look around. I feel like  _ home _ . I don't know how you could feel like  _ home _ , but I sure do. It feels like a sense of comfort and safety. 

 

  All of a sudden, I hear a pur. I spin around slowly only to see a massive yellow orbs looking back at me. I stare into those orbs, and they stare into mine. Then, I felt a pulse. Inside me. It started beating. I felt warm. Warmth spread through the rest of my body. I felt happy, for the first time since the lake, which felt like forever ago, I was happy. 

 

_   ‘I like your spirit cub’  _ a robotic voice rang through my head. I looked into the yellow orbs and thought one thing.  _ There is absolutely NO WAY that this  _ **_thing_ ** _ is talking to me.  _

 

__ Robotic laughter filled my head. 

 

    ‘ _ Hahahaha, cub you're hilarious. I'm Blue, your so called vehicle. But actually, I'm a giant robotic lion.’  _  The so called Blue spoke. 

 

    “So...You are the vehicle the others keep talking about.” I said in a cautious voice. I sure didn't want to make this so called lion mad. It's 100x the size of me. 

 

    ‘ _ Sure am. You might want to get up, your friends are trying to wake you up.’ _

 

    “Wait I'm asleep?”

 

     ‘ _ Yes. See we are in what you would call a mindscape. Considering it's blue it is showing you a bond that you have just created with me. We are forever linked. Oh also you can create any kind of landscape you choose for this mindscape.’  _ Blue explained. 

 

     “Wow. That's...uh...cool. So what are my friends seeing right now? Since I'm in here.”

 

_ ‘They see you passed out in front of a giant blue lion. But, they all seemed shocked.’ _

 

    “What do you mean? They all have lions too right? So why are they shocked?” 

 

    ‘ _ I can't explain that to you yet. I will see you later cub. I'm going to be talking to you in your mind from now on... Then later we can get to know each other’ _

 

    “You bet. I can't wait to get to know you. You seem so cool.”

 

    ‘ _ Hahahaha, you sure are a funny one’ _

 

  The Blue started to fade away. I was woken up by Hunk shaking the crap out of me. As I looked up at him he smiled down at me with relief. I wonder why, I mean I wasn't hurt or anything. 

 

    “Sup everyone. Umm...why are you looking at me like I just cured cancer?” I asked in a mocking tone. Everyone just rolled their eyes at my remark. 

 

  “Looks like you found your lion huh?” Keith said

 

  “Sure did…” I said smiling. 

 

  “I can't believe it…” Shiro mumbled. I looked at him in question. He just had a far away look in his eyes. 

 

   “How is this possible...It can't be..” Pidge whispered. Seriously what is going on here. I just met my lion and now two out of five teammates are scared or shocked. I means seriously, They all got lions too so why are they shocked. 

 

  ‘ _ I don't know cub.’  _ Blue stated inside my head. 

 

  “I wish I knew Blue….And wait why do you call me cub?” I stared out loud without knowing. 

 

  ‘ _ Because a baby lion is called a cub. And I think of you as my son,  _ **_cub_ ** _ ’ _ she said in a mocking tone. 

I chuckled. 

 

  “We are going to have a lot of fun together Blue” I stated aloud. I looked up to see all of the team staring at me with emotions that were a mixed between shock and confusion. 

 

   “What” I said. They just looked at me. Then looked behind me and back to me again. I turned slowly around, only to see my big blue lion standing behind me. I smiled and jumped atop of its massive paw. 

 

   “Blue! You look even cooler in person” I said. 

 

   ‘ _ Awww shucks, you're gonna make me cry’  _ she said sarcastically inside my mind. I just laughed. 

 

    “You big goof.” I smiled. Then I looked behind me and saw everyone's stares of pure awe. I had enough of it. 

 

   “What!?” I yelled

 


	6. IM SORRY. FORGIVE MEH

OKAY! THERE IS A REASON AS TO WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING. AND I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT I COULDNT DO SHIZ ABOUT IT, BUT IM DOING THE VERY BEST I CAN AT THE MOMENT AND I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I PLAN TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS THURSDAY .

THE REASON AS TO WHY I AM NOT UPLOADING IS BECAUSE MY BROTHER KEEPS DELETING MY DRAFT ON GOOGLE DOCS. (THAT LITTLE SH*T) I FINALLY GOT HIM TO LEAVE IT ALONE AND WHEN I GOT BACK TO IT...ALL MY STUFF WAS GONE. SO NOW I HAVE TO START OVER. GREAT!

 

I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME. AND NOW I FINALLY MADE UP A SCHEDULE TO WHERE I WILL UPLOAD EVERY THURSDAY OK! PEACE!

 


	7. The Room

I took in everyone’s surprised and confused expressions. Like, c’mon. I know I was quiet but maybe a guy wants to talk to his lion alone for a bit. Is that too much to ask?

Surprisingly….Shiro spoke up first. 

 

“Lance you were talking  _ aloud _ with your lion.”

 

“Uh...Yea isn't that what you guys do too?” I asked. 

 

“Y-Yea but it takes  _ years  _ to at least get them to send emotions,Lance” he stuttered. 

 

“ Oh shit...Me and Blue are way ahead of you guys” I laughed. I looked over at everyone else who looked liked they sweat dropped. I yawned. They looked at me confused. I grinned.

 

  “Is there a place where I could nap. I guess meeting your lion takes a lot out of you.” I grinned sheepishly. 

 

“Yea...Keith show him his room.” Shiro stated. 

Keith got up and motioned me to follow him. I got up and staggered towards him. We walked back down the mysterious hallway, into a colored hexagon like room. On five walls were different colors. These colors being red,black,green,yellow, and a really,  _ really _ worn out Blue. I guessed that the colors were for the paladins, considering that's the color of the lions.

 

 “Keith, lemme get this straight.” I turned to look at him before continuing. “This hexagon like room has five walls that are different colors. It's not hard to figure out that each wall is to represent a Paladin. But why is my room _ faded _ , and I see no other walls  _ faded  _ anywhere. So would you mind explaining why is the blue wall a faded wall?” I finished my rant and looked at him expectantly for an answer. 

 

 Keith looked beyond shocked. 

 

He looked fucking  _ flabbergasted _ . 

 

I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get a reaction. He blinks a couple times and then he finally seems to leave his wonderland up in his head. I chuckle as I see him blush of embarrassment. 

 

“S-sorry Lance, I have just never heard you say something so logical before.” He finished his sentence with a smirk. Ugh...always has that attitude. Jackass. 

 

“Shut up and answer my question.” I countered with a playful glare. 

 

“Fine. The reason why your wall is faded is because there hasn't been a Blue Paladin in an estimate of 10,000 years. As you can tell these lions were created from aliens at the same estimate of 10,000 years ago. So...The Blue Lion hasn’t been used since the time it was made. And, from Pidge’s theory, The Blue Lion only chooses one Paladin every 10,000 years. And this Paladin must reflect the Lion’s personality at that time and must be perfect for her/him.” Keith explained. 

 

I looked at him and nodded. But I still have a question for him.

 

“Keith, I have a  _ very _ important question for you.”

 

“Okay...shoot” Keith stated. 

 

“Can you explain all of what you said….in English please?” I asked him with a innocent look. He glared at me and mumbled something about ‘the one time he was actually smart.’ Or something like that. I chose not to hear any of this.

 

“Okay,” Keith began. “There has been no Blue Paladin since 10,000 years ago. The Lions were made 10,000 years ago by aliens. The 10,000 years is an estimate made by Pidge, The aliens are a theory also conducted by Pidge. That is why the blue wall is faded.”

 

“Wait, how many Paladins have there been in the past 10,000 years?” I asked.

 

“Counting us, 18.” Keith stated in matter-of-fact tone.

 

“What! How do you know this?.” Like seriously there have been  _ 18 _ Paladins. Like WHAT THE HELL.

 

“First of all...In each of our rooms, there are photographs on each wall. Don’t ask me how they got on there, but we guess that they are the old Paladins. The reason we believe that there hasn’t been a Paladin in 10,000 years is because there is a group photo in each room. And when we look at the first group photo, there are five people, but in all the other ones there is only four.” Keith ranted.

 

This is a LOT of info.

 

“Okay Okay whatever...I just wanna sleep.” To prove my point I faked a yawn. I’m not really tired but I kinda wanna do something alone for a while. I look up at Keith to see him put up his signature glare. I grin sheepishly at him and give him a look that implies ‘show me my room because I’m about to pass out’. He sighs and nods.

 

Keith takes me over to the faded blue wall. 

 

“Now, place your hand in the middle,” I did as told. “Now think, and try to connect with your lion.” I think about Blue, and instantly, the door opens revealing a somewhat organized and clean room, if you don’t count the dust. I walk inside and admire the work done on the room.

 

The interior of the room is similar to the interior of the room I met Blue in.  Same dome shaped, half egg room, that seems like it  _ was _ created 10,000 years ago. The only differences is instead of the walls being icy gray they were an oxford blue, with a tinge of what I think was teal. In replace of the ancient markings on the walls, were designs of waves. I turn to look on the side of the wall and see what looks like a light switch. I press my fingers up against it. It glows bright blue. I jump back startled. 

 

I hear a faint purring, which I automatically think is Blue, considering how calm I feel after I hear it. I glance around my room only to see that the wave marks are glowing different colors. I some places it’s glowing white, in others it’s glowing navy blue, and in some places it’s glowing teal. All in all...It looks badass. 

 

“Holy shit. That actually looks like the ocean.” I stated awe struck. I glance a look over at Keith. I stare at Keith as he is trying to stifle laughter. Keith is covering his mouth with his right hand, and his left hand is gripping his black sweat pants. I glare at him.

 

“And what is so funny?” I asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“I-It’s nothing….Just-...nothing.”

 

My glare softens as I hear him stuttering, he’s so cute…. Wait?  _ CUTE?! _ What is wrong with me…! I don’t like Keith that way. Do I? NO of course not! Besides even if I did, that doesn’t mean Keith likes me...In THAT way.

 

I was cut from my thoughts when I saw a hand wave in front of my face. 

 

“..ance? Hey Lance? You okay?” Keith asked with worry lacing his every word. He has concern written on his face. I just chuckle. He looks up at me like I’m crazy, but I just laugh some more.

 

“Yeah...Just thinking about something  _ un _ important.”I said casually.

 

I glance back around my room to get some details about it. On the left side of the room, is a twin bed with white sheets and a navy blue comforter. The bed seems to have four dark oak wood pillers that make up the frame. 

 

I look past the bed to see a desk of sorts. The desk looks pretty modern. The desk was planted on the wall so it was sticking out. 

 

As I looked around the room I saw more and more to add to my list. A bathroom, with a shower as well as a sink. A sofa, that is black and seems to have a lot of cushion. And a walk in closet. But as I look around the room...I realize that all of this stuff looks like our generation. Wasn't this place built 10,000 years ago. 

 

“Keith.”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“All the shit in here looks like it's from our generation. But this place was made 10,000

Years ago….” I glanced at Keith to see him smile. 

 

“Well...when you walked through the castle...it scanned you. It picked out a room from your memory and modified it to fit you as a Paladin, as well as your personality.”

 

“Wow...cool”. Just then I realized what I was about to do. 

 

“Keith…,” I yawned. “I'm really tired. So please leave so I can get my beauty sleep.” I said casually. Keith groaned. 

 

“Fine. But make sure you are up by 7...that's when we eat. Goodbye.” He said as he walked through the door. 

 

“Goodbye.” I said watching him ‘till he left. Once the door closed, I scurried up to it and put my ear on it. One I hear Keith get farther and farther away to where I can't hear him anymore, I sigh in relief. Finally some time alone. 

 

“Now, let's make some music.”I muttered to myself

 

 

 


	8. The Music

I waked over in the middle of my room and faced the wall. I listened more to make sure that NONE were there or even close to being near me. I pushed my hand out and thought of a Guitar. I focused on the image and concentrated on making every single detail perfect. I thought one word. Cold.

In front of me was a altered version of an acoustic guitar. They only difference between a regular one and mine was mine was made from ice of course. The strings were a mix between all forms of the element. They had the strength of ice, the flexibility of water, and the feel of air.

I graze my hands over the strings, and cringe at the sound. It seemed like every single string was off tune. I slowly tune the guitar so that way it sounds perfect. I strum lightly and make sure that all the strings sound in tune with each other before I actually start playing.

I start playing a tune automatically. As I play my tune I remember how I learned to play guitar. I smiled as the memory unfolded, flooding my mind with warmth and happiness.

~Flashback > 5 years ago<~

I was running for my life.

I ran away from the baker yet again after I ‘stole’ some of his bread. Okay, look “Mr. Baker” if you throw bread away, it's not considered yours. Idiot. But of course, the baker didn't know that and thought that the 11 year old child who murdered his father and brother took his bread. So of course as a result, the baker decides to try and kill me because of a big misunderstanding. Great.

(A.N.- The people in Lance’s town really looked up to his father Andrew considering his job,which you will find out later :3, so hearing of his death brought on many MANY angry desires and thoughts. Of course since the only KNOWN person to survive the ‘attack’ was Lance, they automatically assumed he killed his family. I just wanted to make that clear.)

I ran into alleyway, that resulted in a dead end. Fan-Fucking-Tastic. I hurry and hide inside a dumpster because it's better to smell bad than to have been beaten up by an adult right. I look around the dumpster to find my bread. One thought ran through my head at that moment  
Shit.

I left my bread in the baker’s trash can….

Wonderful.

I hear footsteps. I hold my breath and pray to whatever higher power up there, to let me live just one more day. The footsteps grow louder as they get closer to the end of the alley. I pray so hard to where I can feel my face become red. Maybe it's from the concentration or maybe from the lack of oxygen. I am guessing the latter of the two because I am feeling myself get light headed.

I guess my praying payed off because the footsteps die out.

I let go of all the air in my lungs and greedily inhale more and more. I keep taking in HUGE gulps of air and once I finally calmed down, I scavage the trash can in hopes of finding something to eat.

Turns out I find nothing. Except this big thingy. It's made of wood and it has strings on it. It looks weird. I touched the strings and it made a sound. I really like that sound. I start to pluck the strings more. And more. And even more. Until, something just clicked into place. Before I knew what was happening I was playing tunes that I didn't even recognize. But, I still liked it. I named the weird wooden box thing Caja de Música. Which is Spanish for Music Box.

I smiled as I made my way down the street.

I smiled even though the glares were sent my way.

I was happy even though the rocks came flying by.

I was happy for the first time in a long time.

So I continued to walk down the street with my Caja de Música in my hand, happy and proud that I finally had something besides the ocean, that took away my pain.

  
I didn't even remember that I was hungry.   
~Flashback end >present time<~

I finished my tune and smiled. I looked down at my guitar only to see water droplets on the edge of the instrument. I reached up to touch my face and sure enough there were tears. I realized that I held my emotions back for way too long.

I made the guitar dissolve. And walked over to my bed. I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into it. And for the first time in a very long time, I sobbed. I let out a long drawn out wail into my pillow as I felt the tears come. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I didn't care if I looked like a baby. All I know is that it felt good to let some emotion out since 6 years. Then I realized something as I sat there and cried. I realized some very obvious. And I almost laughed since I didn't accept it before. But now I am finally ready to accept it.

“My life is fucking shit.” I mumbled into the pillow as I continued to cry.

 


	9. Important message

Okay listen up kidz. I have something very important to tell you. I'm thinking about making this a Third P.O.V. One reason, because then It's easier for me to explain other people's thoughts. Trust me, Lance is and will still be the main character of this story.

To add on to that point, as I have mentioned earlier, some (secret) info has been passed on through the other paladins conversations without Lance's contributions. In other words; Talking behind his back. The reason this is happening is so I can help you guys know a little bit of the back story on this adventure.

Second, I want to give you guys the best quality possible for this book. As many of you may or may not know, This is my first actual fanfic. I really do thank all of you guys for the support {Especially Jadegem02, Rose5689love, and TwentyOne_Panic!Martinez}. You have NO idea how much it means to me that you guys ACTUALLY enjoy my content. Okay Olay, NO SAPPY SHIT! Back to actual reality here.

So here is the final thing in here.

  
If you guys want Third Person P.O.V...Then comment saying that you do.

If you guys don't. Comment saying you don't.

Kinda like a voting system.

But anyways! I do not mind at all if you decide on actually wanting this to be Third Person. Because of you do, then I will just change the words from the other chapters to match the next one. I have NO problem with that; actually I ENJOY it if anything.

So...Please vote on this....I NEEDS THE FEEDBACK.

 


	10. Chapter 10

ITS BEEN DECIDED!!!

 

This story will now be in THIRD PERSON!

Thank you all for the votes. I will start the project tomorrow. To let you know I will start from the beginning, editing and alternating a little bit of the story so that it all lines up for this new P.O.V. 

 

Anyway, I hope you all are excited for the new chapter, that should be coming up next week. ~I HOPE THIS FRIDAY ;)~


	11. The Picture

Lance awoke early the next morning. Well, early for him at least. He was up and walking up and around at 4:50 that morning. So of course no one was up yet. Lance decided to go look around the place.

Lance first found the kitchen. It was a pretty big kitchen with beautiful wood counters and modern day appliances. Lance grabbed an apple that was sitting atop the counter. He bit into it, savoring the juicy flavors.

After Lance had completed his tiny breakfast snack, he walked down the hallway that led away from his room. He eventually found himself in front of a large door. The design on the door was different than the others he has seen. In the middle of the door was a pentagon. The pentagon parted into 4 parts. On those four parts, were different colors. Red, Yellow, Green, and blue. In the middle of the pentagon was a black mark.

Lance gazed curiously up at it. Being the big brave boy he was, he ran up to it and knocked on it. Of course, it didn't open. He was getting very curious now. He wondered what made this door so special.   
But, he also wondered if he was allowed to see what was behind it. He glance back up at the door. He looked at the pentagon again and saw the blue mark. He realized that he could get into it because it had his signature color on it.

He thought back to how Keith unlocked the stone ”door” to allow him into the secret base. Lance smirked. See, sometimes I’m smart. Lance thought. Lance put his fingers in the door. He channeled some of his powers into his hand. He glance up at the pentagon to see his assumption was right. The blue mark was faintly glowing. He pushed more of the powers into his hand and the blue light went off.

The door opened.

Lance walked through the door to see what looked like a meeting place. They had screens plastered on the wall. Books aligned with the walls. Lance looked at the meeting table. It looked along the same lines with the kitchen.

Wood, wood, and more wood.

But the wood was different. The wooden table was a really large circle. In the middle of the circle was a marble circle. Branching off of the marble circle were stone rectangles. At the end of the stone rectangles were marble circles again, only this time they were smaller. In the middle of the stone rectangles were the colors of the lions.

Lance looked at the table some more and saw some pictures. One was of the school, another was from an ancient looking book, and another was of...Lance? Lance looked at the picture of him with more intensity. As he looked at the picture, he realized that there were more pictures under it. Lance walked closer over to the pictures.   
He went through them one by one.

One of them was one from his summer job, Lifeguarding, he was sitting atop the perch watching all of children playing. He had his sunglasses on, with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was also wearing his red swim shorts, symbolizing he was a lifeguard, with a white patterns going down the sides. (Keith's swim trunks in the elevator). He was smiling at a child who was splashing around with his sister. If you looked at the brother and sister they looked like they were having a blast. The boy was a little chunky with green swim shorts, while the girl was skinnier and had a blue and black one piece. The girl had brown hair with little gold highlights, and the boy had lighter brown hair with and darker shadows.

The other picture was of him when he was younger. He looked like he was missing something. If you looked closer you could tell he was panicked. As Lance looked at the picture, he remembered what happened that day.

_~Flashback~_

_‘Oh god I lost **him**!Where could I have put him be?!’ Lance thought as he looked frantically for it. He was walking down the sidewalks, dodging rocks with skills that seemed to be acquired after many years of practice. He ignored the glares that were cast upon him in favor for what he was looking for. Lance then seemed to gain a look of realization on his face. He turned back around and ran. He flew like a bullet through the crowds and crowds of people._

_He finally reached an alleyway. He walked down the small space in search of him.  
He finally reached a bunch of boxes. He moved the boxes slowly, and looked under each one cautiously. He finally reached the last one. Lance looked around, making sure no one was near. He, very graciously, lifted the box. He smiled at the animal that was under the box._

_The baby fox looked up at Lance. He yipped happily at the sight of him. Lance looked the fox over. The fox was a beauty. It was a young silver fox. His original color was black, but he lots of white hairs that made him stand out. He had a sleek back tail with a white tip. His legs were also sleek black. His ears were black as well . The most amazing feature about him were his eyes, the same color as Lance's, were bright blue. They seemed to have the ocean held within them._

_Lance’s brows furrowed as he looked at the wound that was on the kit’s back left leg. It had stopped bleeding since the incident, but it was still showed a dark crimson soaking the black.  
The look soon wore away as lance pulled out a bottle._

_“Look Jet, I got it.” He sowed the fox the bottle. Jet looked up at it curiously and then looked at Lance in question._

_“It's supposed to make you all better.” He smiled down at the kit. Jet yipped in happiness._

_Lance took the bottle and squeezed some of the solution on to his hand. He rubbed the solution on Jet’s leg. Jet whined in pain, but Lance spoke soothing words as he kept rubbing. Soon after the ointment, Lance wrapped his leg in gauges. As soon as he was done, Jet purred in delight.  
Lance chuckled at his antics._

_“C’mon, let's go home.” He picked up Jet and raced down the streets. Making his way to the place he called a “home”._

_-timeskip-_

_Lance made it to the bridge. He crawled underneath it and walked over to the shelter that he built. He set Jet down as he managed things into order. He set Jet down on a mattress hat seemed to be the perfect size for the two of them. Lance jumped into the “bed”, and Jet moved to the side of it so Lance could pick him up. As Lanced placed him atop his chest he could see that the fox was already asleep._

_All the happiness that was inside of him was replaced with rage. He would kill them for hurting **his** Jet. They would all die. He couldn't believe that they hurt Jet because he was walking with Lance. He was infuriated. Lance smiled sinisterly as he thought of the ways he could kill those villagers. Lance fell asleep dreaming of each of their deaths._

_~End Flashback~_

Lance got up. He _knew_ he was forgetting something. He bolted out of the room. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would have noticed Keith coming down the hallway. If he wasn't in a hurry he would have seen Keith follow him. If he would have stayed in the room, he would have seen the last picture.

The picture that would have saved him a from _lot_ of trouble in the future


	12. Chapter 12

Lance ran down the hallways, trying to get out of the underground base. He couldn't believe he forgot about him. Lance NEVER forgets about him. He finally made it out of the base and ran away from the secluded waterfall. He ran down the gravel roads, past trees, humans, as well as dogs and cats. As he was running he was thinking.

‘ _I hope I can make it back in time before any of the others find out_.’ He thought as he ran casually down the sidewalk. He was still hated here, so he had gotten used to the glares and hateful comments that were directed at him. He never noticed Keith trying to keep up with him. Keyword; try.

Keith was huffing and puffing after Lance. He never thought Lance would be a runner. Keith tried to keep some distance between him and Lance, but was finding it extremely difficult to even keep up with him. And when Keith looked at Lance’s face, he didn't even seem fazed. They were full out sprinting and Lance was just acting like it was a normal run. This made Keith wonder if Lance ran often. He must've considering he's making Keith pant and gasp for breath.

Lance finally made it to his tiny shack. He ran inside and slammed the door.

“Jet!” He called. He listened to see if he could hear anything rustling around in the shack.   
He keeps calling out until finally, he hears yipping from outside. Lance dashed to the back door and opened it. There at the entrance, was a extremely large, male Silver fox (look up the breed). Lance smiled at the fox who was yipping in delight seeing as Lance was there.

“C’mon buddy let’s go get you some food.” Lance said.

He walked out the back door towards the lake. Jet bounded along behind him, purring like the spoiled fox he was. Jet was a _extremely_ large fox, he was about the size of a golden retriever. Lance glanced back at him and flashed a big foxy grin, and Jet returned it. See Lance took care of Jet and Jet took care of Lance. They were inseparable. Jet kept Lance company and made him feel support and comfort, while Lance provided a home, love, friendship and food.

They made it to the lake and walked over to a spot they found a long time ago. A little fishing spot that Jet found when he was looking for frogs. Lance walked over to the spot, and plunged his head into the water. He opened his eyes and looked around. He sees about 4 fish that are close enough for the taking. He smiled as he pulled his head out of the water. He willed the water to keep him dry beforehand so he wasn't wet when he came to the surface. He stood up and walked on to the water. He raised his hands and forced some water into the air. Lance morphed it into a bird. It looked like a pelican . After he was done with his creation, he sent it some mental directions and it took off.

“Okay Jet! Let's go play.” Lance said enthusiastically. Lance and Jet took off running towards the meadow that was directly behind the trees away from the lake. Leaving a bewildered Keith left behind.

Keith watched the whole thing. The pelican, the weird fox, and most of all Lance. What really shocked Keith was the look of relief on Lance’s face when he saw Jet. Keith noticed that the whole time they were running, Lance was worried. Keith has never seen Lance that worried in his life. Lance was a carefree spirit that didn't give a damn about anyone or anything unless it had a bond with him. And even then he would barely show worry.

Keith watched as Lance and the fox play around in the weeds. To be honest with himself, Lance was actually kind of like a fox. He was cunning, sarcastic, sneaky, and had the intellect of a fox. Hell, Lance even smiled like one.

Keith saw that Lance fell down in mock defeat as Jet tackled him. Jet started nipping at his ear while Lance whined about ‘this being the end’. Keith smiled at the sight.

‘ _Those two are perfect for eachother_ ’ Keith thought.

All of a sudden, Lance and Jet’s head flew up. There head were pointed in the direction of the lake. Keith watched in curiosity as Lance smiled down at Jet.

“Hear that bud! Foods here.” Lance said.

Jet looked at Lance and Lance looked at Jet. Keith watched in fascination as the two shared some kind of mental conversation. Then out of nowhere, the two took off towards the lake. The look of determination could be seen on there faces. Keith watched as they made their way to the lake at a impressive speed. When they finally made it to the lake, Lance groaned.

“I cannot believe I lost!” He yelled. Keith watched what seemed to be Lance pouting and Jet laughing. Wait...Can foxes laugh. Keith never payed much attention to it, but, it is Lance’s secret pet. It must be special in some way. And besides it's extremely large.

“Stop laughing! Next time I will win and you'll have to cook.” At this the fox shut his mouth. Lance raised his head high at the defeat of his friend, only for it to fall down in sadness.

“I know I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't mean to be caught up with that weird meeting.”

Wait...Lance thought the welcome party was weird. Keith thought Lance was having a ball. Heck he thought Lance would move straight in, considering the condition of his home. Keith decided to listen into more of the conversation. And how is he talking to this FOX. It's a fox. There is no way Lance can just communicate with a different species of animal.

“Hey! I don't trust them. Why do you think I trust them…?” Lance said , cutting of Keith's train of thought. As Keith was thinking, he didn't notice that Lance made a fire, and somehow got 4 fish up on the bank. Keith watched as Lance made ice come out of nowhere and make a knife of sorts. Keith watched as Lance filet the fish with ease.

Keith was pulled out of his awe when he realized what Lance just said. ‘He doesn't trust us?’ Of course Keith knew that Lance didn't trust the whole team yet, but he should definitely trust Hunk and himself...right?

“Wait...Is she really that prominent on me?” Lance asked. Lance looked at Jet. He couldn't believe that Blue could be smelled of him. He thought that he was clear from Jet, but nope, he was found out.

“ _Yea, I can smell her from right here._ ” Jet said.

Now you may be wondering how Lance could talk to Jet. See, somehow, Lance was able to talk to Jet when he was around 8. Now ever since, him and Jet got closer. All of a sudden Lance whipped his head around.

“Do you smell that?” Lance asked.

“ _Yea, someone’s here_.” Jet said with fear.

“Jet...Run to the house. Now!” Lance whispered in command.

Jet ran up to the house and his behind the bushes. Lance started to walk closer to where Keith was located. He sniffed the air around the area. He could definitely smell male here. How had he not noticed it before! He just put his life as well as Jet’s in danger. Lance slowly and and carefully created a katana out of ice behind his back. He snuck up to where Keith was hiding and cautiously pulled out the katana and slowly inched his way closer to the bush. He was about to attack when he heard rustling coming from behind. Lance looked back in panic, he listened intently to see if he could identify the rustling. A look of pure shock spilled across Lance’s face. He was frozen in place as he saw a man come into the clearing.

The man was larger than normal.You could tell the man had worked out a lot, with biceps the size of milk cartons.The man’s eyes held menace and hate.

Lance looked at the man in fear.

“Hello Lance…” the man said in a voice filled with venom.

Lance could only stare at the man in a trance. He took a step forward in a daze. Then suddenly, he took a step back. With anger clearly written on his face, raised his hand to point at the mysterious man.

“I told you to leave me alone” Lance said.

The man looked at Lance in mock confusion.

“Lo sé, pero quería verte de nuevo.” The man said.

“Ya no quiero ser parte de eso!” Lance said in hatred.

“Fuiste el mejor de todos nosotros. Hiciste un buen dinero, así que ¿por qué no volver?”

“¡DIJE DEJARME SOLO!” Lance screamed.

Lance ran back towards the house, away from the man. If you looked close enough you could see that Lance picked up Jet and ran back towards the base.   
When Lance was out of sight, Keith finally let go of a breath he was holding. He couldn't believe Lance could smell him. And he even identified him as a male. Lance could smell genders? What he also wanted to know was why Lance was scared? And why can he somehow talk with foxes? It was all too much for Keith. He glanced back up towards the man, only to see him disappear.

Keith sighed, got up, and walked straight back towards headquarters. Keith thought of many things as he walked back, but they all led to one fact.

Lance wasn't as he seemed.

 


	13. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my phone messed up. On the far right side you will see that near the end some of Lance's speech is over there. It was supposed to be in the middle but I can't fix it. Super sorry...hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Longer chapter than normal.

Lance ran back into headquarters. He wasn't even tired after running two miles and carrying a dog sized fox. He weaved his way through the hallways trying to make it back to his room. When he made it back, he dashed into his quarters and the door silently slid shut.

He placed Jet on the bed.

“¡Mierda! Jet, qué carajo voy a hacer sobre él. Podría venir después de mí otra vez. ¿Y si el equipo lo sabe? ¿Y si me odian? Y si-” Lance’s Spanish jibberish was silenced by a loud bark from Jet.

“ _DUDE! YOU’RE FINE!_ ” Jet said in a mixture of fear and annoyance.

“¿Cómo en la vida de la mierda voy a estar bien, Jet ?! Lance said in anger.

Jet thought about what to do at the moment. He was always the one who was calm in situations like these. Jet sat in thought for a good few minutes, listening to Lance blabber on and on about how much shit he was in. He finally got an idea.

“ _Lance, just move in here_.” Jet stated.

“¿Mudarse aquí?” Lance said, still stressed.

“Just move in here. Then he can't reach you and you never have to leave, and if you do, it's for your jobs and he can't reach you there. None of them can. Plus it's not like you have much at the old home anyway, and if you can't live here, then just move back to the bridge in Blackside.”

“...Wow that is a good idea” Lance had finally calmed down and was now talking in proper English. If you haven't noticed, when Lance gets stressed he goes bilingual and starts talking Spanish and rapid speeds.

“But what about you?” Lance said with worry.

“What if he finds you? What if he takes you away? ¿Y si te torturan? ¡¿Y si te matan?! Y sí-” Lance rambled again about Jet’s safety. Jet was getting really annoyed with him right now. He already thought what Lance would do with him.

“ _JUST KEEP ME IN YOUR ROOM IDIOT_ ” Jet yelled in anger.

That shut Lance right up. He looked over at Jet and smiled.

“You always think of everything, don't you?”

“ _Someone has to with you around_ ”

“He shut up, you mutt.” Lance said smirking.

“ _DO NOT COMPARE ME TO ONE OF THOSE SWINES. THEY ARE DISGUSTING CREATURES WHO ARE NOTHING BUT A PAIN TO THE WORLD OF TÜLKÜ!”_ The fox growled angrily.

“ _You better be lucky that you were the only human accepted to Tülkü, Lance, or else I would tear out your eyes_ ” Jet said.

“Hahaha! You still got that spark, bud.”

After their conversing was over, they decided to plan how Jet was going to stay hidden in Lances room. They decided to see if they could create and extra hidden room behind Lance’s wall. It would be a very large room, a big enough room for Lance as well as Jet would be able to run around and play as much as they pleased. It would have the landscape of the meadow around their old home with an addition of a tree on the hill top.

They estimated that it would take an extremely long time considering they would have to find her which would be a very VERY difficult task because she disappeared since Lance was twelve. And that was a LONG time ago.

Lance had hidden Jet in his bed so that way no one would see him. He walked towards the door and opened it. He didn't seem to notice Keith standing right there. Lance had his back turned to Keith, he was making sure the door was locked. So that way Jet could walk around freely without being disturbed. He finally got the door to lock. He swiftly spun around only to be a couple inches away from Keith's face.

Lance's face flushed a good 3 shades while Keith's blushed about 5.

They stepped away from each other as quickly as possible, sputtering ‘sorry’s and ‘Didn't see you there’s. When they finally calmed down and controlled their blushes, they turned to face each other once again.

“Hey Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked, trying his best to hide the suspicion on his face.

It didn't work.

Lance instantly guarded himself. He glared at Keith and immediately crossed his arms.

“I could ask you the same thing, Keith.” Lance said sarcastically.

“Hey! I just was wondering what you were doing. If you weren't doing anything, then I was going to show you around the castle. Y’know catch up some more.”

Lance’s guard deteriorated and turned into happiness.

“Hey thanks man I would love too! But, I have to move all my stuff into my room. Sorry, maybe next time?” Lance said, almost sad that he couldn't catch up with Keith.

Keith on the other hand was disappointed. He actually wanted to catch up with Lance. But he didn't know why.

“Oh okay,” Keith thought of something. “Hey, maybe I could help out with moving your stuff in?”

Lance's face held a mixture of fear and sadness. He was scared to let Keith help him because he didn't want Keith to know about his living conditions and get suspicious. He didn't want to lose Keith again. But he was filled with sadness because he wanted to let Keith help him. But he knew that Keith would be disgusted by how little he owned. Lance finally made up his mind.

“Sorry Keith, There is no point in trying to help me. Besides, I have to build up muscle anyway, for the ladies”

Keith tried to hide even more of his disappointment.

“Okay, well if you need anything just call.”  
“You got it!” Lance shouted.

Lance and Keith started to walk away from one another. Lance stopped when he remembered something. He spun around and ran towards Keith.

“Keith!” Lance shouted.

Keith turned around with a blank expression, but if one looked close enough, you could see the happiness in his eyes.

“Keith,” Lance started. Keith looked emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, he was extremely hopeful. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he wants Keith to help him. Mayb-...

“Is my room soundproof?” Lance asked.

Keith was not expecting this to come out of Lance's mouth. Why would Lance want to know if his room was sound proof? All the Paladins rooms on the castle are soundproof, just incase people wanted to talk privately.  
  
Keith saw that Lance was starting to grow impatient. He realized that he hadn't answered his question yet.

“Uh y-yeah.” Keith stated.

“Great! Thanks Keith!” Yelled Lance as he ran away once again. Leaving Keith to deal with an emotional train that needed to be slowed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance ran back to his home. He bursted through the door with a big smile on his face. He ran into his room, only to pull out a large suitcase. The suitcase wasn't in the best condition, it has seen some better days, but to Lance it was pretty royal.

The suitcase was dark blue, almost navy, with black zippers to make the blue show more. But with the blue, you could tell that it was in pretty bad shape. There were cuts and rips in almost every spot on the suitcase. You could make out some dirt stains on the side, or at least, that's what Lance says to make people less suspicious.

Lance opened the suitcase, only to see cobwebs and a large spider, a wolf spider to be exact, sitting in the corner of the suitcase.

“HOLY SHIT!” Lance screamed. The spider was the size of his thumb if not more. The sudden movements as well as the loud noise spooked the spider. It jumped...on Lance.

Lance shouted a stream of curses, some Spanish and some English. Lance jumped up and started hopping around, and smacking his shirt, pants, arms, legs, and just about every single part of his body that he could reach.

The spider got away, and Lance was still in his room bouncing and whacking everything. After a few more curses and shouts Lance calmed down. He was panting heavily as he was trying to comprehend what happened.

Finally, Lance got up and walked over to the tissue box that was on the floor. He grabbed a tissue and walked back towards the suitcase. He took the tissue and cleaned up the spider web that was in there. Lance shivered and gagged as he remembered the size of the spider, as well as the episode that has just occurred.

Once he was finished, he went to his drawer and grabbed his shirts, jackets, pants, and other necessities. He shoved them all into his suitcase. Lance then grabbed his toothbrush. He didn't grab anything else because he thought that there was some back at the base.

He put the toothbrush in with the clothes and tried to remember if he had anything else he needed to pack. He looked around. He had everything he needed, but there was something missing.

Lance finally remembered and walked out into the kitchen. He grabbed a large dog bed and a wire brush and took it back to his room. He grinned sheepishly as he thought of the praise he would get for bringing Jet his bed. Jet, if he wanted, could sleep on Lance's bed, but just in case if he needed his space or they got into an argument, Jet had somewhere to sleep.

Lance packed the wire brush into his suitcase.  
He carried the dog bed as well as the suitcase and set off back towards the base.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance reached the base in good time. He made his way to his room, making sure no one was around. He didn't like the idea of explaining why he had a large dog bed in his arms.

He touched the door and it opened. He was Jet waiting patiently on the floor, he looked up at Lance and yipped. Lance smiled and showed Jet his bed. Jet smiled a genuine smile and licked Lance's hand happily.

Lance set the dog bed down as well as the suitcase. Lance was just about to unpack when a loud voice came out of nowhere.

“PALADINS GET TO YOUR LIONS! WE HAVE A MISSION IN ALASKA! DETAILS WILL BE EXPLAINED ON THE WAY.” The voice of Shiro echoed out of the room and Lance bolted upright.

Lance bid a goodbye to Jet and said he will be back soon. Lance looked around the room to see if anything was there that he needed. He saw something in the closet that he must've overlooked.

There in the closet lay a suit. It was a white suit with blue accents on it. There were also black creases here and there. Lance grabbed it and rushed to the bathroom. He changed quickly and grabbed the helmet that was in the closet. As he went to grab the helmet, he felt something inside it.

He looked down in it and saw a weird looking handle. The handle matched the suit, he grabbed on to it and put the helmet on. He ran out the door and tried to connect with Blue.

‘ _Hello young cub_ ’ Blue spoke into Lance's mind.

“Hey Blue, um...could you give me directions to where you are?”

‘ _Just follow your heart_ ’

“...ok, that really helps.”

Lance took twists and turns down the hallway. He followed where his instinct told him too. He finally reached a door. He walked up to it and it opened automatically. He ran through, only to see the rest of the Paladins walking to there lions.

Lance followed suit and walked towards Blue. Somehow she got into this room. Who knows.

He reached his lion, she opened right up for him. He walked on inside and took a look around. It was pretty standard. It kinda looked like one of those very expensive arcade games where the whole screen is your battlefield. It's really hard to explain but I hope you can understand.

Lance hopped into the seat. It was just like a fighter plane. Lance smiled as he got used to all the controls.

All of a sudden Shiro’s head popped up on the screen.

“You getting the hang of it Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Of course I am Shiro!” Lance said.

“Okay then, try and keep up!” The voice of Keith can be heard across the screen.

“Is that a challenge mullet?” Lance said mockingly.

“Maybe…” Keith said in a playful tone.

All of a sudden you could see the red lion jump straight out into the open sky. It took off like a plane and went straight north.

“Hey! You cheated.” Lance yelled.

As if on instinct he propelled Blue forward. She flew at an astonishing speed towards Red.

“Calm down you two...okay here are the details. There have been reports of a supernatural occurrence in the Alaskan mountains. The mountains are covered in snow as well as trees, a great place for wolves and bears to live, so don't get into anything you can't get out of. Alright?”

A choruses of ‘yes sir’s were heard though the coms.

“Good, then let's do this.” Shiro said.

And then they were off to Alaska.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it to Alaska, landed their lions on the bottom of the mountain. They started to climb up the mountain while looking for the supernatural occurrences that seemed to be taking place.

As they were traveling up they noticed weird walls that seemed to have ancient writing and drawings on them. The drawings looked like wolves.

Somehow could understand a little bit of the writing. (It will be explained later...And no it’s not the Tankaki)

“Guys…I can kinda make out what this says.”  
The others looked at him in confusion

“Then tell us what some of it says Lance.” Hunk spoke.

“It's about these wolves who are under some kind of supernatural force. It explains that foxes are the only ones who can release the force that has hold of them. Something about cats….oh! Something about Tülkü-”

“That's a bunch of bull shit...your making that up!” Pidge announced loudly.

“Language Pidge. Next time Lance, don't lie to us ok.” Shiro said.

“But I wasn’t-”

“ _Lance_ ”

“...fine I'm sorry.” Lance said giving up on it. He knew he was right. But you can't win ‘em all. They continued up the mountain. Lance and the others were almost to the top, until they heard a very loud howl from a wolf.

Lance looked behind him and saw that a pack of gray wolves had closed in on them.

“Uh...Guys?” Lance said.

Shiro turned around to face Lance. A look of shock spread across his face.

“Run!” He shouted. They all took a left turn down the mountain. The wolves took off after them. They were jumping over logs as well as rocks trying to make their escape.

Lance through some Ice balls at them to try and intimidate them, it only made them more aggressive. Hunk tried to block them with an earth wall, for them to climb over it. Pidge tried to tangle them in leaves and roots, just for them to rip them apart. Shiro caused some wind to blow them away.  
Only for them to come back. Keith tried to burn them...they wouldn't burn.

“These must be the wolves!” Lance yelled as he jumped over a boulder.

“I think we all know that now Lance!” Pidge said sarcastically.

They kept running until they reached a dead end.  
They were all tired so they couldn't use their powers. They watched as the wolf pack closed in on them from afar. They kept getting closer and closer. Lance prayed that Jet would be okay if he was gone. He hoped he could make it in the world alone.

_Alone_

Lance felt shock roll over him like a wave. The shock subsided, leaving the memories roll over him like waves. He remembered the beatings, the words, Jet’s injury, everything. All the stuff he tried to keep locked away, hidden from himself, was now coming at him at an overwhelming speed.

Lance clutched his head as he felt all the pain from the years hit him like a boulder. He started shaking his head back and forth, mumbling phrases that made no sense.

The team seemed to have noticed and tried to comfort Lance. Tried to tell him he would be alright, that they would get out of here. But it was like Lance couldn't hear. After all, his head was still being clenched by his hands.

 _Alone_  
Alone  
Alone  
Alone

The word kept taunting him. Every time a new chant came was spoken, even if it was just whispering, was like a stab of pain through his skull. He was now pulling his hair, which was now turning an icy white. His breath coming out in gasps. He was going to go insane. Correction; he is going insane.

_You’d leave Jet alone._

  
Lance stopped everything he was doing when he heard the voice. It sounded so real.

 _Stupid like always_.

The voice was right, Lance never learned to keep away from drunken civilians or the orphanage. He never learned after every beating.

 _But now you're leaving the one person you promised to stay beside ALONE._  
YOU ARE PATHETIC LANCE MCCLAIN.  
PATHETIC!  
  
Something inside Lance snapped. His hand fell from his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes, his mouth at a frown.

The team was shocked that the episode that just occurred stopped so quickly. They were all still physically drained so they still couldn't fight the wolves that were closing in. They watched as Lance turned towards the wolves, still not lifting his head, and stood up. The wolves were at about 10 feet now from Lance. All of a sudden they could hear faint muttering.

 

_“Jet will not”_

Lance’s voice was extremely quiet, just enough to give you goosebumps. Lance clenched and uncle chef his fists. You could see where the bloody half moons lay where his nails once were.

                                    “ _Be left”_

Lance’s whispering turned into a low voice. You could see the blue lines making their way onto Lance's skin. All of the sudden 16 whips made of water came out of Lance's back. Slowly they started to form a blue haze around them. Then at the top they started to form ice spikes gradually.  
Then...Lance opened his eyes.

His irises turned into a glowing blue light. His bangs still shaded his face but you could see his eyes. His pupils turned to little dots that showed his insanity.

                                    “ ** _ALONE_**!”

Lance screamed the last sentence just as the wolves charged.

The Paladins looked on in horror at the blood shed they saw. Lance show no mercy. He ripped out their throats, stabbed their stomachs, sliced off heads. He was an maniac.

Lance smiled a wicked smile and started laughing maniacally.

                                     “ _You will NOT kill me yet”_

Lance sliced one of wolf’s leg off, and then proceeded to snap its neck.

                                      “ _Jet still needs me”_

Lance walked towards the rest of the wolves, whips smashing anything in reach. He made his way towards the pack. The wolves were frozen in fear as Lance leaned down and whispered in one of their ears.

 _“I don't care if the devil comes and takes m_ e _**himself**_ ”

Then everything went red


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...It's been forever, and I'm so sorry. Uh, school started a couple of weeks ago, and I have been really busy since then. But, I have had this chapter done for a while. I just haven't found any good sources to upload it on. I used to use my phone, but, it's acting like a crap, so I can't use it. Since it's been like a month, I added more to the chapter than what I originally planned for. Also, I haven't forgot about this work, I am working really hard trying to get and find enough time to put my all in to it. My birthday is coming soon, and I will be getting a laptop to write on, so this whole problem will be fixed in like two weeks. 
> 
> To be honest, this year has been difficult. I thought 6th grade was hard, 7th grade is like the ultimate boss level on dark souls...
> 
> Trust me, I haven't forgotten about this work, and I plan to make it up to you by making longer chapters. It just might take longer, because of my situation. So, I hope you enjoy the story, Super sorry 'bout it takin' so long.
> 
> Peace, Peace.

When everyone came to, the snow they were surrounded by was stained with blood. Where the paladins were, the snow was a light red, but where Lance was the snow was such a dark crimson it was almost black. The four Paladins were in a state of shock at there friend. Such a happy person, one who had a heart of gold, just  _ murdered  _ a whole entire pack of wolves.

Lance’s chest heaved, he kept taking in gulps of air. If you knew Lance, like Hunk did, you could see that he was struggling against something. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he stared at nowhere in particular. Lance’s hands were clenched as well as shaking. 

_ It’s still not enough… _

Lance struggled trying to get the voice out of his head. Lance had no idea what was going on. All he felt were sharp knives protruding from his back. Or at least, that’s what he hoped. Heck, Lance couldn’t even see clearly. His eyes shut in pain. Tears came down his face as a wave of pain came over his body. He fell onto his knees and clutched his head, what was going on with him. 

The rest of the Paladins saw this action. Hunk was the first to approach Lance. He slowly moved towards Lance like he was a hurt animal. When he made it to Lance, he set a hand atop his shoulder. He slowly started whispering sweet little nothings. Not that Lance heard him. He was too busy battling his own demons.

_ Come to me child… _

Lance landed somewhere dark and musty. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was back at that house.  _ His house _ . Lance trudged slowly towards the house. He made it to the door and he opened it. When he opened it, it looked just like remembered. Kitchen first room on the right, mudroom, first room on the left. Lance walked down the hallway towards the living room. As he walked down the hallway, there were doors that he passed. Most likely bedrooms. He made his way to the living room, and stared at what he saw.  _ Who he saw… _

There in the middle of the room, sat 6 year old Lance. In front of the young Lance laid his father and brother; dead. Little Lance was silent a he stared at the scene before him. Lance walked towards his younger self and could see the tears that were hitting the floor below the younger.

Lance reached out to touch himself, to tell himself he would be okay...but when his hand touched the younger’s shoulder, it was slapped away. Lance backed away in horror as he saw his younger self stood and turn to face him. Lance surveyed the scene in front of him. The younger’s hands were stained with blood. His shirt was torn, as well as his pants. Lance looked at his younger’s face… His face had bruises, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. The eyes were...different, the irises were slightly glowing a neon blue… Lance didn’t know why, nor did he care, he just stared at his younger.

“YOU KILLED THEM”

Younger Lance screamed in that instance. Lance stared on    in horror as he saw Little Lance point towards his family. Then it was like a movie. All his worst memories came back to haunt him. 

“YOU KILLED HIM”

A picture of a very wounded Jet was shown.

“YOU KILLED HER”

A silhouette of an animal was seen.

“YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEY SAY”

The citizens. The beatings. The torture.

“A MURDER”

His past attempts at killing...his guilt, his regret.

“A DEMON”

His first friend finding out who he was...the pain, the heartbreak.

“A  _ MONSTER” _

Lance broke...eyes left with a dead look that could make any man shiver. He felt nothing anymore. All words were drowning in water, muffled. He sat there lifeless as he stared at his life. No thoughts, no right or wrong, Nothing.

_ “Come child” _

A voice...

_ “I can make it better” _

The voice was cold...Lance liked it.

_ “I can take away your pain” _

Lance stared up at a figure...A dog, no a fox...no that wasn’t right either...it looked like a wolf...but then again it wasn’t. Lance didn’t care he walked towards the figure. The lowing figure. Lance stumbled towards it, It was a large animal...maybe 60 feet high. It also had a strange bluish aura surrounding it.

_ “I can heal you” _

Lance moved closer.

_ “I know the struggle” _

Lance made it towards an ocean. The figure was in the middle of it, standing atop of the water.

_ “So come, we can save them” _

Lance moved across the water. He walked over it like it was solid ground. He made it to the being. Towered over him. He looked up at it with his soulless eyes. The figure looked down sympathetically. It’s muzzle came down and rubbed on the boy. Lance leaned into the touch.

_ “Let’s start over Lance, Let’s save them, Let’s save you.” _

The beast turned Lance around, he was now facing towards a light. He started walking. Closer and closer. Until he felt someone pull against the force. Someone that was very important to him, but he couldn’t remember. The pull was warm, and Lance was cold. He seemed drawn towards the pull of energy.

“Lance” The voice was like a beacon, it called out to him. He followed. The beast behind him did nothing to try and stop him. He traveled a long distance till he reached a yellowish light.

“Lance” The voice called. Lance stumbled towards it. He wasn’t sure who it was, but the warmth was a whole new kind of feeling. It was different from the cold that he was used to. He walked through the light.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jet felt something. Something not good. He would never tell Lance this, but he felt something evil in him when they first met. And he knew that something had shifted in their bond. The bond that was created when they first met. A  _ special  _ bond. A bond that allowed him to hear, feel, and see what Lance could see.

All Jet wanted was Lance to be happy. And he could tell that the  _ monster _ in him was coming out. I didn’t matter that Jet was an alien. It didn’t matter that the monster was the most powerful essence in the universe. Even more powerful than Voltron . It never mattered. All that mattered was, and he swears up and down that if someone caused his happiness to be ruined...He would have their hide.

Jet shifted into his regular color, orange, and banged his head up against the door. The door busted open with unimaginable strength. The large fox sprinted down the hallways, as if he knew them like the back of his hand, which he did. Because he was Coran, an Altean shapeshifter, And this was an Altean castle. 

Coran sprinted down the hallways, finally reaching the bay with all the escape pods. he jumped inside one and took off. 

Coran made the thrusters go to full blast. Coran was scared he could feel Lance succumbing to the darkness, he just hoped the others could save him. If Coran was honest with himself, he trusted none of the paladins, aside from Lance of course. They all seemed that they were too important. Coran knew that Lance has only been with them for a day and a half, but still, Coran can see things that others cannot.

For one, all of the Paladins seem to think that their life was the worst of them all. They think that  _ they _ are the only ones that have suffered. To them, their problems seem to be greater than everyone else's. They are so caught up in themselves that they don’t even realize that there are people that understand surrounding them. Coran knew that this would cause problems for Lance in the future. 

Coran knew his mission, to retrieve Voltron and take them back to Arus. It has been 10,000 years since the Paladins left to earth, and supposedly they must've died here, because these aren't the Paladins he remembered. 

Besides, he knew that Zarkon was looking for  the Tankaki, which meant he was on his way to find Lance. And Coran would be damned if that happened. 

Coran was about twenty minutes away from Lance. He could feel the pain and fear erupting from the bond him and Lance shared. For some reason the hearing and sight senses have been shut off. 

Coran pushed the thrusters to go to full capacity. 

He was  _ not  _ going to allow his friends mind be corrupted by that... _ that feigned.  _

He landed right on bottom of the mountain, just a few yards away from the lions. He all but jumped out of the pod. Right when his feet touched the ground, the bond exploded into rage. Pure rage. 

Coran collapsed to the ground, unable to move. 

‘ _ This much rage shouldn't be possible, especially this concentrated.’  _

He finally moved a little. That's all he needed. 

Coran shifted into lizard and slowly crawled across the snowy ground. As he was moving he could feel the rage lessen up a bit. He took this as an. advantage and turned into a wolf. He sprinted, up the mountain, under logs, over rocks, with incredible grace. 

He could feel Lance's bond getting fainter and fainter as he climbed the mountain. As he made it up, the smell of copper made his way to his sensitive nose. 

‘ _ Blood _ ’ his first thought. 

Turns out, he was right. As he sprinted, the snow around him was a faint pink. As followed the pinkness, the snow started to darken in shades. Then he heard it. 

The ripping of tree limbs, the wind, the water, the  _ ice _ . 

Coran was right in front of Lance. Coran looked in fear as he saw Lance sitting in the middle of what seemed to be a typhoon, with his friends to his back. Coran couldn't believe it. Coran looked towards the eyes of his “son”. 

Broken. Completely  _ broken _ . 

‘ _ This isn't good. Tankaki could take over when he's in this state. I have to stop this now! But...how? _ ’

Coran looked around and then back at Lance. 

Coran had an idea. But it was very stupid. It could either cause Lance to stop and cry. Or he could stop and in total utter rage try and destroy Coran. But, Coran would much rather that, than actually having Lance try and kill a Paladin. 

Coran shifted. 

In place of Coran stood a teenage boy. The boy had tan skin, blue eyes, and silver hair . He was in a blue shirt, and jeans.. You could see his toned body through the shirt. All in all he was very good looking. 

The boy called out. 

“Lance….Lance!”

Lance looked up to see this teenage boy. 

HIs eyes went wide, his jaw went slack. 

He was still on his hands and knees as he looked up at the mysterious man that came out of nowhere. His broken eyes, now shining with unshed tears. All of his emotion seemed to be directed to one entirely of familiarity. 

Lance, uttered the first few words since the whole silent exchange. 

“ _ Mason…? _ .”


	15. Heh heh heh...Don’t kill meh plz

Uhhhh...so if you haven't noticed I haven't updated in like forever... Yeah super sorry.

So here is the plan. I decided to re-read my fanfiction and as I was reading, I felt like this was stupid. See, this fanfic has like no plot what so ever and it made me pissed to see that you guys have been reading this fucking trash.

And most people actually call their works trash because they want attention, but believe me. This is fucking garbage.

It had absolutely no sense at all to it, and there were so many spelling mistakes that it sounded like a third grader wrote it.

So...I have decided to re-write this story and this time it will be better. There will be NO spelling mistakes because it will be edited like 50,000 times before it's posted. It WILL be the best I can make it.  Trust me.... I have never forgotten about this story, it's just been very hard to get chapters posted because of all the SHIT school is going to me. (I curse against my accelerated classes)

YES this story will be re-written because you all seem to enjoy this story. And yes...I have more info with the past 2 seasons that have been released since this game out. And now, being the retarded 13 year old I am, I will say goodbye. So goodbye, I PROMISE THIS WILL BE BETTER WHEN I RETURN. 


	16. I’m back

Heyyyyy...It’s been a while. Well I finally had the motivation to create the better, the new Blue Paladin. I think you will all like it. I learned a lot more about writing and the process of creating quality works. So I hope you all like it.


End file.
